


Real Men

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Persona 4 Ultimate/Arena, Kanji doubles back to fight Akihiko again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



Amid the labyrinth the school had become with all of it's invisible walls, Kanji could still pick out that stupid red cape. He couldn't get the guy wearing it out of his mind even as he progressed through everything, so he'd come back to find him. "Look, you almost got me back there and I don't feel like I won because you tripped on that damn cape or some shit like that, so you're gonna fight me again."

Akihiko grinned and flipped the cape off, immediately dropping into a fighting stance. "You're gonna regret that. Real men pick their battles more wisely."

Feeling his cheeks turn hot, Kanji's hands clenched into fists. "What the hell do you know about being a real man? I'm a man's man, damn it!"

"Relax. Being a man is all about being able to take a fist. You look like you could take a few." Akihiko stepped closer, nodding as Kanji also began to move, the two of them circling one another.

"Ha! I could beat any guy off with one hand." Kanji dashed in and swung wildly at the other man, narrowly missing his stomach.

Akihiko took the chance to send his fist into Kanji's side. "There you go," he said with a grunt. "Take it like a man. That heavy breathing sounds good out of you."

Gasping, Kanji launched himself at Akihiko again, arms wrapping around his waist so that he ended up on top of him on the ground. "Shut up, man. You think you're gonna come out on top here?"

With a roll of his hips, Akihiko bucked Kanji off enough to roll them both over so that Akihiko had Kanji's hands pinned above his head. "I know I can pin you down like this any time I want to and make you admit that this is exactly what you need."

"Like hell it is!" Kanji tried to pull his hands away, but got distracted as Akihiko straddled him and leaned down close to him. "D-dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm laying you out to prove to you what a real man can do." Akihiko inhaled sharply as Kanji struggled underneath him. "That's it. Show me what you've got. Don't just take it, give it. Give it hard!"

Grunting, Kanji spread his knees so that his feet could get purchase against the ground and flipped them back over, yanking his hands out of Akihiko's grip and using them to grip behind the other man's knees, pushing them forward as he knelt between them. "I'm gonna pin you to the floor and show you just how hard I can give it!"

With a snort of laughter, Akihiko reached up to grip the back of Kanji's head. "Trust me, I can take it as hard as you can give it."

Kanji stood up suddenly. "Shit! I don't have time for this right now. People are in trouble and I'm over here having fun grappling with you."

"So, later. When this is all done, we'll meet again and really go at it." Akihiko arched his back and vaulted himself up from his position on the ground, landing in a crouch. "Win, but save something for me, okay?"

His blush burning his face a bit more, Kanji nodded. "Yeah, okay. Gotta show you what I man I am, after all."


End file.
